


AS YOU HAVE SOWN SO SHALL YOU REAP.

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Badass Women, Cheating, Cuckolding, Dark Jon Snow, Direwolf Incest, Essos Invasion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghost/Nymeria is my OTP., Infidelity, Jon & Sansa decided to take shit on Lannister legacy, King Jon Snow, Multi, Politics, Poor Shaggydog got bro-zoned, Post-Canon, R Plus L Equals J, Scheming Sansa, Threesome - F/F/M, War, and yeah direwolf puppies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tale of Love, War, Politics, and Revenge.





	1. 1. Casterly Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Except, Sansa isn't a lioness. She is a wolf. And the pack do take care of each other.

Jaime.

 

 

Casterly Rock hadn't been this lively since the time of Joanna Lannister. His mother was a true lioness. In those days, his father had been Aerys's Hand, and many people said that Lord Tywin Lannister ruled the Seven Kingdoms, but Lady Joanna ruled Lord Tywin.

 

 

This brought a sad smile to Jaime Lannister, the current lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the Westerlands, who was watching his Lady wife Sansa Lannister running his household just like his mother did once. Preparing the castle for the arrival of her once brother now cousin King Jaehaerys Targaryen, third of his name and the king of Westeros.

 

 

"You are doing it again", a soft voice of his aunt Genna Lannister broke Jaime's train of thoughts.

 

 

"Doing what?" replied Jaime replied forcing his best possible smile for his aunt.

 

 

His Aunt looked at him sadly.

 

 

"How are you?" Aunt Genna asked suddenly, her brows furrowing.

 

 

Jaime squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, "How did you know something was wrong?".

 

 

She gave him a sad look. "I always know when something is bothering you."

 

 

Jaime sighed "Just thinking about My Mother".

 

 

Genna pinched Jaime's ear just like she always did when he was a child and said, "If she were alive today, she would have been so happy of you!. Just like me".

 

 

Seeing his Aunt's smile brought heavy shame to Jaime. ' _She lost three of her children as well. Still managed to view things positively_ '.

 

 

"Where are Tion, Tywin, and Willem ?" questioned Jaime.

 

 

Tion Frey is the only surviving son of Aunt Genna and her late husband Emmon Frey. Emmon Frey was killed by the Blackfish who infiltrated the Riverrun and slashed Emmon throat in the middle of the night. Tywin and Willem are Cleos Frey's sons and Aunt Genna's grandchildren. Tywin was denied the lordship of Twins and the surrounding lands by the King who then proceeded to burn down the abandoned Twins to the ground just to showcase his power.

 

 

"They are still in Cornfield and I sent a raven to Lord Swyft and requested him to let them stay for few more weeks".

 

 

"Good. I don't want them here. If the King sees them, no one knows what he will do?"

 

 

"Well, it's time for me to leave. Your wife might need my help" said Aunt Genna.

 

 

"She doesn't need any help to receive her cousin. You should go and take some rest" Jaime replied.

 

 

"That's true. She is a lioness just like your mother, isn't she" Aunt Genna said and left without a glance.

 

 

 _'Sansa could have been the lioness of Casterly Rock'. Except, Sansa isn't a lioness. She is a wolf'_ Jaime thought bitterly.

 

 

And the wolves only mate with each other. Her mate is far away, in the shithole they call King's Landing, sitting on that cursed throne and ruling the kingdom with his wife and queen Margaery Tyrell now a Targaryen.

 

 

Jaime and Sansa wed in front of the heart tree at Winterfell. A political match demanded by the lords of Westerlands, who feared that the northerners will turn on them once the great war is over. Since Tyrion found Tysha and wed her, it falls to Jaime to wed Sansa. A sham of a marriage. They did their marital duties only handful of times in last five years. It was her cousin's touch and seed she craved and it was her cousin's name she moaned in silent.

 

 

Jaime couldn't fault Sansa for her love towards her cousin. Jaime understands it pretty well. After all, his love for Cersei was the same. If it wasn't for those damned Tyrells, Jon and Sansa could have married each other. Alas, Jon wed Margaery in return for men and resources to fight the great war.

 

 

Seeing Sansa and her children makes Jaime realize his own mistakes. He and Cersei did the same thing to Robert Baratheon and pushed an innocent boy who witnessed them in the act. Despite a civilized relationship between Jaime and Sansa, it's the one thing Sansa never forgave Jaime for. Injuring her brother which started a war and decimation of half of her family. Perhaps this is why she decided to take revenge on House Lannister in her own way or Cersei's way. _‘I lost all my family too because of that damned war, why she didn't see that'_ Jaime thought sadly.

 

 

He wanted to repent all his past mistakes, he wants to be a better man than Robert Baratheon. It's the same reason why he kept silent about his wife's affair and her children. Tyrion, now the hand of the King is the only one who knows about the parentage of Sansa's children. It's hard for him not to notice since Sansa spends most of her time in last five years in the company of her Cousin and his wife in that damned shithole.

 

 

Tyrion as wise as he always, advised Jaime to keep silent, correctly pointing out even if the truth comes out they got no proof and nothing will stop Jon Snow from burning Casterly Rock to the ground or Arya Stark, now the master of Whisperers in the Small Council to infiltrate Casterly Rock and killing him in his sleep if any harm comes to Sansa and her children. And not to forget the what current Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North Rickon Stark will do? _'The pack do take care of each other'_.

 

 

In the End, Jaime accepted Tyrion's plan to wed his daughter Joanna Lannister to Sansa's eldest bastard and current heir black haired blue eyed Eddrick Lannister. Thus the future lord will have a Lannister Blood. The people of Westerlands loves Eddrick who they say inhabited his grandfather Eddard Stark's features. _‘Eddard Stark was a dead man and stranger to the people yet he was loved more than Lord Tywin Lannister'_ Jaime thought sadly.

 

 

_'But Lord Tywin doesn't want to be loved'_

 

 

Despite all this, Jaime holds a tremendous amount of love for the Children. The second child, Myrcella Lannister who was named after his own daughter Myrcella Baratheon. She is all her mother in looks. Sansa at least granted him mercy by naming her as Myrcella. It was the birth of Myrcella which made Jaime forgive his wife's adultery and changed his manner towards Sansa. He promised that day that he will be a good father to his wife's children like he should have been to Joffery, Myrcella and Tommen.

 

 

Jon Snow or Jaehaerys arrives tomorrow on a Dragon's back bringing his Eldest daughter Princess Lyanna Targaryen with him. No doubt he will take Lady Sansa Lannister on a ride.


	2. Kings Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back into the past.

**_Ser Barristan Selmy._ **

  
  
Sun sank lower in the sky, light of the day draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of night. Ser Barristan the bold, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard stood still as the tower and watched his King Jaehaerys Targaryen, Third of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lordof the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm train his eldest daughter six year old Princess Lyanna Targaryen in the art of sword fighting.

 

 

Despite all his duties, every evening the King spends a considerable amount of time with his children. Telling them stories, training them or taking them out for a ride. After so much effort, King managed to let her daughter win and surrendered peacefully with a huge smile on his face.

 

 

“I defeated you, papa” announced the princess cheerfully which earned huge cheer from her half-siblings, the Crown Prince Aemon and Princess Rhaella who were watching the spar enthusiastically alongside their mother, Queen Margaery Targaryen.

 

 

Prince Aemon Targaryen named after the late Maester of Castle Black, is a mirror image of his father except for his eyes. He was born with the famous purple eyes of the Targaryens. And his younger sister, two-year-old Princess Rhaella is an exact opposite. She was born with the traditional Valaryian look. It was Queen Daenerys who named the young princess as Rhaella after her own mother.

 

 

Barristan doubted the Queen and her intentions at the beginning but now he can confidently say that she is worthy of being a queen and mother to the future king. Their marriage is not a lovely match but somehow they managed to make it work. And the Realm hadn't seen a queen more worthy since the days of Queen Betha Blackwood.

 

 

Barristan still remembered the day he met King Jaehaerys, he went on the by the legitimized name of Jon Stark, bastard of Winterfell and the King in the North. He arranged a huge summit between all the lords of the Realm at Harrenhall. He requested help from everyone to fight the Great War and preached that it's the time to stop petty squabbles and face the one true enemy together. North was already fallen by then to the Army of the dead. The Starks took control of the situation and evacuated everyone to the lands below the neck.

 

 

As expected, King Aegon Blackfyre, who conquered Stormlands and King's Landing under the Targaryen Banner, then revealed to be a Blackfyre descendant promised his help only if Jon Stark to bend the knee and swear fealty to him. The same was demanded by Queen Daenerys and Queen Reagent Cersei Lannister who represented her son Tommen Baratheon in the summit. Unable to convince other rulers, it was then, Jon Stark was forced to announce himself as Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Lyanna Stark, rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms. And demanded the other contenders to bend the knee to him and fight with him in the great war in return for an official pardon.

 

 

Ser Barristen never saw so many people so quiet since Prince Rhaegar crowned his She-Wolf as queen of love and beauty. Within several minutes, outraged Lords and Ladies started abusing him, calling him a liar, only to be silenced by the Earth-Shattering roar from the wildest of Queen Daenerys' dragons, Rhaegal who flew towards Jon Stark and landed right beside him giving one more threatening roar towards the Lords and ladies who were previously shouting towards Jon Stark.

 

 

It was that moment, Ser Barristan saw things clearly. He had been a Kingsguard for a long time. He knew the look of the Targaryens better than anyone else in the living memory. He saw the distinctive features in Jon Stark's face, disguised only by his Stark coloring. Saw the echoes of Rhaegar as clear as day. It was then Lord Howland Reed, only living survivor from the Tower of Joy explained everything. Rhaegar and Lyanna's wedding in the Gods Eye and the marriage proof signed by Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent who witnessed the wedding.

 

 

Realization hit hard on Barristen, that his brothers Ser Gerold Hightower, Oswell and Arthur weren't just guarding Lyanna stark but also the rightful king of the seven kingdoms. The mere thought of his brothers brought shame and agony to Barristan. The men who once he called as brothers did their duty and died protecting their king whereas he bent the knee to the usurper and guarded him.

 

 

As expected, Aegon Blackfyre and Cersei Lannister left the summit refusing to help stating that they will fight the Great War when it reaches their lands. It was Queen Daenerys, to everyone's surprise, despite her ambition to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, realized that she is no longer alone that she has a nephew and his daughter for a family, embraced her nephew, and decided to help him fight the Great War.

 

 

Lady Olenna Tyrell, the Queen of thorns sensing an opportunity, did what she does best. Proposed a marriage between Jon and Margaery Tyrell, whose marriage with Tommen was annulled after the Faith Militant rising, in return for fighting men and resources for the starving refugees. Unable to refuse such an offer, Jon wed Margaery after so much counsel from Ser Davos Seaworth, Queen Daenerys, and her advisors.

 

 

Ser Jaime Lannister who refused to follow his sister's orders, left with the majority of his men and decided to fight alongside the Starks and the Targaryens. Dorne, as expected, decided to stay away from the war and refused to follow Lyanna Stark's son. That didn't stop House Dayne and several other lords from Dorne to defy their prince and decided to follow the Targaryens in the greatest battle in human history.

 

 

After several weeks of constant fighting, the combined army of Men, Dragons, Direwolves and Giants stood their ground just below the Neck and inflicted severe damage to the Army of the dead by luring several thousand wights inside a dense forest below the neck only to be trapped by the Dragon fire. Queen Daenerys and King Jaehaerys burned down the whole forest atop their dragons killing thousands of wights. White walkers were pushed back from the Neck to the North. Sensing an opportunity, the Army of the Living marched North and took back Winterfell.

 

 

It was then, a raven from the south brought a dreary news. Aegon Blackfyre sent Golden Company to Casterly Rock and killed Cersei Lannister and both her children Tommen and Myrcella. It was at Winterfell, Ser Jaime wed Lady Sansa. A political match demanded by the lords of Westerlands, who feared that the northerners will turn on them once the great war is over and wanted a powerful alliance to defeat Aegon Blackfyre who now allied with Euron Greyjoy. King refused the match outright but it was Lady Sansa who convinced her cousin to proceed with the wedding.

 

 

Once the entire North was secured, the Army of the Living marched further north, beyond the destroyed wall where the remnants of Army of the Dead made their last stand. After a brutal battle between the two armies, the Army of the Dead was finally defeated when King Jaehaerys Targaryen drove his burning sword right into the heart of the Night's King, ending the Long Night once and for all.

 

 

After few weeks of rest, the Army marched south and showed the power of dragons to Aegon Blackfyre, Euron Greyjoy and their men. The war wasn't without losses. Half of the men died, and the ¾ th Dothraki riders died. The fools rode directly towards approaching enemy without a shield, massacred by the army of the dead and resurrected as wights. Also, one of Queen Daenerys' dragons Viserion was killed after a White Walker plunged its icy sword right through Viserion's eye.

 

 

Despite all this, the new regime brought peace and prosper to Westeros. Queen Daenerys settled for the role of lady of Dragonstone and Queen of Meereen. She stayed with her nephew to help him rule and raise his children. She found tremendous joy in raising Princess Lyanna even naming Lyanna as her heir to the throne of Meereen.

 

 

It was Queen Daenerys and Queen Margaery who forced the Dorne to kneel and swear fealty to the Iron Throne once more without even setting foot in Dorne. They used Economy as a weapon and blocked the ports and roads that connect Dorne to other parts. Feeling the pressure of the crumbling economy and a discontent among people and Lords, Prince Doran sent his daughter and heir Princess Arianne to swear fealty to the Iron Throne. To maintain the peace, the King arranged a marriage between one of his own men Eddison Tollett and Princess Arianne Martell.

 

 

“Ser Barristan, I forced papa to yield” a proud voice of princess Lyanna broke his slumber.

 

“Of course little dragon, you are Queen Visenya reborn” said Barristan with a huge smile on his face.

 

“I wanted to be _A Warrior Princess_ just like my mother!” replied Lyanna who is then proceeded to chase after King's huge White direwolf Ghost.

 

 

Barristan heard a lot about the King's first wife from Tormund Giantsbane and the northerners. Lady Val, as the northerners called her was killed by a White Walker when they evacuated the North not before stabbing the White Walker with her dragonglass spear and her death hit the king hardest. After her death, it was Lady Sansa who acted as a mother to Jon's daughter and sometimes to Jon as well.

 

 

“ _Lonely, lovely and lethal._ _A warrior princess, not some willowy creature who sits up in a tower, brushing her hair and waiting for some knight to rescue her from the monster. Val would have fought the monster herself and served it's head to the knight'_ the King once said to his daughter with an equal amount of sadness and pride. Ser Grenn Aurochs, who is now one of the seven Kingsguards, told Barristan that Jon was in a dark place after the betrayal of the Night's Watch members and it was Val who brought light and life to him.

 

 

“Your Grace” Ser Barristan greeted the King who is now walking towards Barristan with his wife and other two children.

 

 

“Is there any news for me, Ser Barristan?”

 

 

“Nothing as of yet, your Grace”

 

 

“Good to know. Please escort my wife and my children to their chambers Ser Barristan. I'm going to visit Rhaegal to make her ready for tomorrow's journey to Casterly Rock. Ghost to me!” the King commanded and left with his huge Direwolf on his trial.

 

 

Barristan nodded and proceeded to escort the Royal family to the Royal Apartments answering all the questions thrown at him by Princess Lyanna and the four-year-old Prince Aemon.

 

 

 

****

**_Queen Margaery Targaryen._ **

 

 

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed Kings Landing. The Blackwater glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and Queen Margaery Targaryen was lying on her huge four-poster bed and decided to recall her married life so far.

 

 

Their marriage isn't one from the songs. It was a political match arranged by her Grandmother. Margaery wasn't pleased when she heard about her betrothal to King Jaehaerys Targaryen and certainly not expected what was awaiting her. She only heard stories about her betrothed. How he deserted the Nights Watch and brought down winter upon House Bolton. How he fed Roose Bolton to his Direwolf and tortured Ramsey Bolton by taking away one of his Hands, Legs, and Eyes alive, and chained him like a dog on the courtyard of Winterfell, as a reminder to everyone that what the Starks will do to their enemies.

 

 

Lady Maege Mormont who acted as her guard before the wedding once told Margaery, _“ Starks ruled the North as Kings but Jon was raised as a Snow. He is the North”._

 

 

It was Sansa Stark who received her in Riverrun and escorted Margaery to her cousin. Sansa Stark used to be her friend once, it seems like a lifetime ago. There were already discontent among the Northern Lords who wanted their king to marry his cousin Sansa Stark but later decided against it after Ser Davos Seaworth, who rescued Rickon Stark, explained the complication that will arouse with the said marriage.

 

 

Jaehaerys Targaryen or Jon Stark was not what she expected. It was his cold icy black eyes she first noticed. He does not sneer or looked down at her for her previous marriages and certainly not for the Cersei'srumors. He just nodded and kissed her hand after a nudge from his Aunt Queen Danaerys Targaryen, ruler of Meereen.

 

 

Lady Alys Karstark was appointed as one of Margaery's handmaidens. It was from her Margaery learned a lot about Jon. He is a quiet man, not charming like Renly, nor cruel like Joffrey and not even shy like Tommen. The poor girl had a great admiration for her king and explained how he had saved her from her uncle, arranged a wedding and helped her to take back her home.

 

 

Margaery still the remembered the night she got the shock of her life. It was the night before her wedding, she was taking a stroll in the Godswood of Riverrun. Where she came upon her betrothed lying naked as the day he was born on the ground, silver light of the moon made him look much more beautiful and a sight to behold. And equally naked, his cousin and her friend Sansa Stark riding her cousin's face with her cunt and trying so hard to keep her moans silent. Jon's hands on Sansa's bare ass, squeezing and forcing Sansa to bury her cunt deeper into his mouth.

 

 

Margaery had never seen or heard of such a wanton act before. Despite the disgust, Margaery stayed behind and watched her betrothed eating out his cousin's cunt like a hungry wolf. She felt herself growing wet just by watching them and hearing the lewd sounds made by Sansa. Margaery hands were shaking as she moved her hand inside her smallclothes and started pleasuring herself.

 

 

Despite the darkness, Margaery could see what Jon was doing with his tongue. His tongue delved through Sansa's fold and into her slowly, while he moved his thumb to rub quick circles over her nub. Sansa moaned louder, moved faster, losing control and started shaking. Sansa tried hard to keep her moans silent, but they came out louder and louder each time until she screamed her cousin's name like a prayer “ _Jon! Yes, yes, like that! Jon, Jon, Jon. Oh, Gods! Seven hells Jonnnnn!_ _”._

 

 

Jon lifted Sansa from his face, his short beard shone brightly with Sansa's juice. _"I want you on your hands and_ knees", Jon commanded then with his iron tone. Sansa eagerly got on her hands and knees. Jon positioned himself behind her and thrust sharply. Sansa was more than eager to match his thrusts and handled herself equally.

 

 

Mutual groans echoed between them as Jon was pounding into Sansa at a breathtaking pace. The sound of his skin slapping hers was definitely the most erotic sound Margaery had ever heard.  


 

Margaery kept fucking herself with her fingers and started massaging her clit as Jon grabbed Sansa's hair and gave it a yank as he thrust forcefully. Sansa yelled, _"Gods! That's it,_ Jon _, fuck me like I'm your bitch!"_ Jon let go of her hair and grabbed her hips with both hands and continued pounding hard.

 

“ _I’m cumming Jon! Fuckkkkkk_!” Sansa screamed after few minutes.

 

The redhead stuck herself on Jon's cock, trying to pull it deeper inside herself as she screamed in pleasure. That didn't stop Jon from pounding deep into Sansa's cunt grabbing one of her tits hard and forced her to come up for a desperate kiss which Sansa obliged more hungrily. Jon continued his assault, removed his hand from the Sansa's throat to her nub and started massaging it swiftly. Sansa screamed like she was being mauled by a hungry wolf and came down hard. She kept bucking her hips, clenching and milking his cock. Jon managed a few more thrusts before spilling his seed deep inside Sansa's cunt.

 

 

Margaery came harder than she ever had in her life, wetting her nightgown. She bit her lip bloody to keep herself from crying out as her tender walls continued to quiver and clench.

 

 

After her moment of weakness, the realization hit hard on Margaery's heart. The man she was supposed to marry was in ball's deep with another woman. Unable to think clearly she left the Godswood and went back inside Riverrun to seek out her Grandmother. Glancing one last look at Jon and Sansa were panting and lying on the ground.

 

 

Margaery entered Lady Olenna Tyrells' solar to explain everything but later decided against it. Plotting a scheme by herself to make her husband forget about the other women he bedded.

 

 

Margaery wed Jon the next day in the Sept of Riverrun. Despite her initial fears, Jon bedded her and put a little dragonwolf in her before marching on to war. Margaery and Sansa stayed back in Riverrun. It was during those dark periods that Margaery realized that the tryst between her husband and his cousin wasn't just a lust but a deep emotional love that developed after so much suffering through the years. Margaery should have felt bitter but later realized that both she and Sansa are the same. Both suffered at the hands of the Lannisters and share a great love for the same man. This created a great bond between them and later turned into love.

 

 

Margaery recalled the past events with a smirk on her face. Cersei is dead, the bitch died the same way as she had lived. Angry, bitter and lonely. Lannister legacy is in the privy. The future Lord of Casterly Rock is Stark/Targaryen bastard. Margaery had no problems with her husband's bastards as they are the creation of two people she loved most. She loves Lyanna too as much as she loves her children.

 

 

Margaery then started caressing her six moons-old growing belly with a divine smile on her face and heard the door of her chambers opening. Her husband King Jaehaerys Targaryen or Jon marched into the room with his constant companion Ghost following shortly. Margaery patted Ghost on his head and then helped Jon to remove his attires before joining him in the huge bathtub naked.

 

 

With Jon's journey to Westerlands, this is the last night that she and her husband were free to do they pleased for at least a fortnight. The water was cool and Margaery climbed into Jon's lap, bending to press slick kisses around his collarbone. He turned her around and started kissing her neck and ears. Margaery could feel his husband's cock hardening on her arse and started grinding against it. Jon hummed in response.

 

 

Jon's hands found her mound and inserted two fingers into her curving slightly just the Margaery liked and his thumb stated drawing circles above. His fingers slipped back and forth between her legs, Margaery forced her eyes shut, her breathing was coming in short little spurts as his other hand stated pinching Margaery's timid nipple hard and subtle. After few minutes Margaery could feel her orgasm is building and started grinding against Jon's fingers roughly. As if right on cue, Jon's fingers worked her with more pressure, his thumb stroking over the nub continuously and Margaery came chanting her husband's name like a prayer.

 

“Jon, oh god,” she moans.

 

“That's it my little flower, let it go” Jon whispered in her ear. He then took his fingers out and started licking it seductively.

 

“Enough of that my love, I need you inside of me”, she said hungrily.

 

 

Jon then stood above the bathtub and lifted Margaery with his hands. Once dried they both fell into the bed naked as a name day. Margaery pushes him back on the bed, lowered herself slowly and bending slowly to meet his lips for a fiery kiss. Both their tongues explored each other's mouth earning a low growl from Jon.

 

 

"Fuck! Fuck!" Margaery screamed. Her body bounced up and down quickly, and she closed her eyes tightly. The sounds of his pelvis slapping her arse only grew louder. His right hand squeezed her arse while the other groped her tender breast taking Margaery to the highest level of pleasure.

 

 

“On your sides” Jon commanded and forced her to lie down on her sides facing the window. Jon entered her once again swiftly from behind whispering filthy words in her ear. Jon started pounding hard in her and continued to so for several minutes. Not long after they both shattered with Margaery's cunt consuming every drop Jon's seed. They both took a few minutes to control their breathing. Her husband took his cock out and laid down peacefully tugging Margaery close to his chest.

 

 

Margaery drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. She woke up next morning with a blazing sun staring down at her through the window, found out that Jon isn't there only her handmaiden is in the room preparing the bath for her.

 

 

Margaery walked towards her handmaiden with the sheets covering her naked form.

 

 

“Where is the King, Cessana ?”

 

“His grace is at Dragon Pit, Your Grace. Instructing Lady Brienne and Ser Grenn, how to travel on Rhaegal's back. And he asked me to tell you to join him. He is well prepared for the journey, Your Grace”.

 

 

After bathing and dressing in Royal attire, she went to Dragonpit with Ser Barristen on her trail.

 

 

As expected entire Small council were already there. And the children were playing with Rhaegal and the direwolves Ghost and Nymeria.

 

 

She saw Lord Tyrion Lannister first who was appointed as the Hand of the king. Alongside him stood his family, Lady Tysha Lannister and their three children.

 

 

Tycho Nestoris the Master of coin greeted her next. Tycho was a banker from the Iron Bank of Braavos. Jon appointed Tycho as the Master of Coin to maintain a fruitful alliance with the Iron Bank. He did his duty beyond expectations and served the realm loyally since his appointment. At the same time decreasing the Crown's debt.

 

 

Then there was Edric Dayne, Lord of Starfall and Master of laws. Arya Stark who took the role of Master of Whisperers. And finally her own brother Lord Willas Tyrell, Master of Ships and his wife Talla Tarly.

 

 

Margaery greeted each and every one of them personally and kissed Willas on the cheeks before marching towards her husband and the children.

 

 

Jon who was instructing something serious to Aemon turned his head and greeted her with one of his rare smiles.“I gave the instructions to the council. You'll sit on the Iron Throne and rule in my stead” Jon said kissing Margaery softly.

 

 

Margaery hummed in response and said, ”I wish I could go with you”.

 

“I wish the same, Love. But it's not safe for the babe to make such a travel.”

 

“I'm going to miss you and the children”, Jon said softly after a moment.

 

“Come back soon, Jon Snow and take care of Lyanna” replied Margaery which earned a chuckle from her husband.

 

 

Speaking of Lyanna, she appeared just then to hug Margaery happily announcing that she is going fly on a dragon and touch the sky.

 

Margaery laughed and said “That you will do Little Dragon. Be safe. Do you hear me?”

 

“Yes, Margie!” Lyanna screamed and proceeded to pepper kisses to her siblings.

 

 

Lady Brienne, the first lady knight of the Kingsguard and Ser Grenn followed next to greet her.

 

And just like that Jon kissed her, bid farewell and flew away to the sky taking Lyanna, Ser Grenn and Lady Brienne with him. Margaery turned around and walked towards the Throne room with her children, Kingsguard and the small council on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rate and review. This is my first fanfic. Criticisms are most welcome.


	3. Harrenhal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and his party decided to stop at Harrenhal on their way. Old friends talk. A War is Coming.

**_Ser Jorah Mormont_ **

 

 

They say that Harrenhal is cursed and full of ghosts but it holds no ghosts for Ser Jorah Mormont, the Lord Commander of Night's Watch. ' _T_ _he_ _re are ghosts everywhere. We carry them with us wherever we go. His was Lyneese'_ he once told Queen Daenerys _._ His eyes were fixed on a ledger that he has been looking over for the last few hours in his solar which is located atop the Kingspyre Tower of Harrenhal.

 

 

After the War for the Dawn, the Night's Watch has become an independent order loyal only to the King, which now patrols and guards the entire realm. To honor his father's dying wish, Ser Jorah bid farewell to his Queen Daenerys and joined the Night's Watch. After the war, new rules have been implemented, an election was held for the vacant Lord Commander's position. Since there were no other contestants, Ser Jorah was chosen as the New Lord Commander. The duties of the Night's watch were changed on the orders of King Jaehaerys. He made several changes to the order. Since there are no more White Walkers and no wall for them to guard, he made Night's Watch an independent order that only answers to him. Night's watch now patrols and guards all parts of the realm. Night's Watch members are still restricted to marry as long as they wear the Black Cloak. However, they are free to leave the Watch if they completed five years of service. Lands and coins will be given to them with respect to their ranks and service period. They are also permitted to continue their services if they decide it. Harrenhal has been granted as the headquarter for the Night's Watch by the Crown despite the protest of several River lords. It's a strategic move by the king. In the event of war, Harrenhall will grant a massive advantage to the crown.

 

  

Night's Watch has become a respectable order after the defeat of White Walkers. The tales of Night's Watch spread across the kingdom, several young knights, men and women joined the order to serve the kingdom. It's no longer the dumping ground for murderers, thieves and rapists. Murderers and rapists were beheaded on the spot if proven guilty. Child molesters and murderers were ordered to be sent to King's Landing. It is rumored that King punishes these monsters himself in his own way. Thieves and petty criminals were sent to work on mines and fields owned by the Crown.

 

 

A sudden knock on his door forced Jorah to remove his eyes from the ledger. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Satin, his personal steward standing in front of him breathing heavily.

 

 

Satin greeted Ser Jorah and said, “He's here, My Lord. Landed just outside the main gate.”

 

 

A raven arrived a week ago informing them of the King's journey to Casterly Rock and his plan to stay at Harrenhal on his way to spend the night and seek refreshments.

 

 

“Ready the men and inform Lod Samwell Tarly”

 

 

“Lord Tarly is already in the courtyard, My Lord”

 

 

“Very well, Let's go and greet the King”.

 

 

By the time he arrived at the Courtyard, the entire occupants of Harrenhall were already there with their eyes glued to the main gates. When the Main gates opened, King Jaehaerys marched forward with his eldest daughter Princess Lyanna Targaryen on his toe and the two Kingsguards shadowing them. As soon as he entered the main courtyard, everyone took a knee in respect. 

 

 

King Jaehaerys looked the same since the last time Ser Jorah saw him. He wore his black scale armor, that was previously worn by Euron Greyjoy. Three-headed Dragon sigil on his right side of the chest and the face of his albino Direwolf, with its eyes decorated by rubies on the other to mark his both Targaryen and Stark lineages. Longclaw on his hips and the Aegon the fifth's crown on his head. Princess Lyanna has certainly grown up. She wore leather breeches and a beautiful tunic. Her beautiful silver crown was decorated with glowing diamonds of different colors that suited her honey blonde hair perfectly.

 

 

“Rise”, the king said in his iron tone.

 

 

Ser Jorah stepped forward and greeted his king, “Welcome to Harrenhall, Your Grace”.

 

 

“Thank you for receiving me, Lord Commander”.

 

 

“It's an honor, Your Grace”, Jorah replied bowing his head in respect.

 

 

King nodded his appreciation and then marched forward with a huge smile and hugged his old friend Samwell Tarly.

 

 

“It's good to see you, Sam”, the King greeted old friend happily.

 

 

“It's good to see you too Jon. Is that little Lyanna?”, Sam asked Lyanna beaming brightly.

 

 

“It's me, Uncle Sammy. I'm not little anymore, I've grown up”, replied Lyanna after hugging Samwell tightly.

 

 

“You certainly did princess”, said Samwell happily. 

 

 

Everyone stood their ground when a huge figure approached the King and his party slowly and called out “Snow” in its gruff voice. King Jaehaerys turned around and see another one of his friends Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun shortly known as Wun Wun greeted him. Jon approached the giant and greeted him with respect. Jon then called out his daughter to meet his friend Wun Wun.

 

 

“Lya, this is Wun Wun, a good friend of mine and your mother's as well. He used to carry you on his shoulders when you were a babe", Jon said holding one of Giant's hands to his daughter.

 

 

Princess looked lovingly at the giant and accepted the flower garland from Wun Wun. Wun Wun then puts his hand on the ground and signaled the princess to climb on it. Lyanna looked at her father to seek permission. Once the permission was granted by her King father, she jumped on Wun Wun's hand who then lifted the princess, settled her on his shoulders and took her for a walk. Lyanna laughed happily, witnessing his daughter's antics, the King started laughing and along with him, entire courtyard as well.

 

 

_'when the king laughs, the court laughs with him.'_

 

 

Jon then personally greeted few of his former brothers and his former steward Satin as well. Satin offered bread and salt to Jon and his party. Once the customary greetings were completed, Jon looked around the massive castle of Harrenhal. He then turned towards Ser Jorah and said, “It seems like you have made a good progress with the construction here Ser Jorah”

 

 

“The men are working tirelessly, Your Grace. Giants are a big help as well. If we continue at the same pace, the Castle will be completed in three years”.

 

 

“That's good to hear Lord Commander. Is there some place we can talk privately?", Jon asked Jorah.

 

 

“In my solar Your grace.”

 

 

Jorah called out Sam and Satin, instructed them to escort Princess to her solar. Lady Brienne shadowed them shortly. He then escorted Jaehaerys to his solar. Ser Grenn followed them with the clinging sound of his Kingsguard armor echoing through the halls of Harrenhall.

 

 

“I wanted to arrange a welcome feast but Lord Tyrion's raven instructed me not to arrange any”, Jorah broke the silence between them.

 

 

“It was I who asked him to inform you. We are staying here only for the night. Feasts are unnecessary expenses".

 

 

Jorah nodded and proceeded to escort the King and Grenn towards his solar. They entered the room and closed the door behind them. Jaehaerys took the visitor's chair and Jorah took his own. Grenn kept standing on the corner.

 

  

“How is Queen Danaerys?”, are the first words came out of Jorah's mouth.

 

 

“She's fine but very angry with me. It's been almost a year since she last spoke to me. She visits the children often but avoids me like a plague”, the King replied. 

 

 

Ser Jorah heard about the conflict between the Khaleesi and the King. More than a year ago, Daenerys received a raven from Meeren informing her of discontent. Daenerys flew to Meeren alone, hoping to solve the issue herself only to find out that it was a trap to kill her. Drogon saved her from the murderers and brought her to close to Volantis before dying of his wounds. Rhaegal sensed her brother's passing and brought the King to his dead brother and his grieving mother. Jon and Rhaegal brought Danaerys back to Kings Landing. Queen Danaerys wanted her revenge, but king advised caution which angered her. She went back to Dragonstone in anger.

 

 

“I received a message from her, Your Grace. She is not angry with you, just disappointed.”

 

 

“I wanted to help her take back the Bay of Dragons Ser Jorah but I needed more time.”

 

 

“I understand, Your Grace” replied Ser Jorah.

 

 

“Good. Let's talk about the Night's Watch”, Jon said and proceeded to inquire about Nights Watch's current situation and other things. They talked for couple more hours, the king looked satisfied with what he learned, appreciated Ser Jorah for his work. He bid farewell to the Lord Commander and left the solar with his Kingsguard trailing him.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Lord Samwell Tarly** _

 

 

Sam was waiting in the guest chamber when Jon barged in with Grenn. All three of them smiled at each other and hugged like brothers do. Satin also entered the chamber at the same with ale and roasted beef. All four of them sat together just like they did at the wall and drank their ale happily.

 

 

“So Jon how is Edd ?” Sam asked Jon about their missing companion. 

 

 

After Dorne bent their knee and swore fealty to the Iron Throne once more, Jon arranged Edd to marry the Heiress of Dorne, Princess Arianne Martell to form a peaceful alliance between the Crown and Dorne.  

 

 

It was Grenn who replied, “That mopey bastard is enjoying his life in Dorne. I bet his wife is keeping him busy”.

 

 

“Probably her cousins as well”, Jon said and laughed like a madman, and other laughed with him as well.

 

 

Sam felt happier for his friends especially Jon. He carried the burden of the whole world on his shoulders since the day their Lord Commander Jeor Mormont put his trust in him and gifted him Longclaw, which he carried till this day even after recovering all his family swords. Oathkeeper was given to House Mormont for their loyalty towards House Stark. Winterflame formerly known as Widow's Wail was declared as the ancestral sword of House Stark of Winterfell. Young Lord Rickon Stark wields it. Blackfyre was given to Lord Commander Ser Barristen Selmy. It will then pass on to the next Lord Commander. Dark Sister was given to Queen Danaerys, even though she isn't a warrior, she carries it around proudly.

 

 

“Sam, how is Gilly and Little Sam?” Jon asked him.

 

 

After the war, Jon offered Sam to make him the Lord of Hornhill but Sam declined the offer and decided to help run the newly reformed Night's Watch. He left Gilly and little under the care of his mother. Sam visits them often but still misses them.

 

 

“They are fine. My mother is taking good care of them.“

 

 

Sam wanted to bring them here but felt that it'd be going against the rules of the Nights Watch. The rules that he helped Jon to create. It was first decided that the Nights watch members can marry and father children but Sam correctly pointed out to the council that if we allow them to marry, they will stay in the watch and their children as well which will result in overpopulation of the order and soon Nights Watch will become like other lordly houses. Jon agreed with Sam and thus the new rules have been created.

 

 

Jon suddenly stood up and went to his daughter's chamber to see her. Grenn followed him shortly. Sam and Satin stayed back. After a time, they both fell asleep on the floor.

 

 

Sam woke up to the chirping sounds of the birds. He found Jon, Grenn and Satin are all sleeping on the floor. It seemed like Jon and Grenn finished rest of the ale themselves. Sam woke all of them up and left the guest chambers to carry out his work.

 

 

After a couple of hours, entire Harrenhall was standing in the courtyard to bid their King farewell. Jon climbed down the stairs with Ser Jorah, Lyanna and the Kingsguards. He looked every bit of regal as a king should. He hugged Samwell and Satin one more time, bid farewell to Wun Wun. Princess did the same, only her farewells were much cuter than Jon's. Sam, Ser Jorah and few of the guards escorted Jon and his party to the main gates. A shadow flew over them, Sam looked up and saw Rhaegal, Jon's dragon flying over his head and landed just in front of them with an earth-shattering force. Jon and his party looked back at the escorts and conveyed their thanks. Jon was the one to climb, followed by Lyanna, Lady Brienne, and Grenn. And within a moment, the dragon took its flight and flew toward the west to Casterly Rock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Casterly Rock. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please review the chapters. I'm a new writer, could use some criticisms.


	4. Casterly Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons in Lion's den.

_ **Jaime Lannister:** _

_ **  
** _

_ **  
** _

It is the day of the arrival of the King, Casterly Rock was nervous with excitement. The first time he visited here after the war, he smashed Lord Tywin's statue in The Hall of Heroes saying that Sansa's children shouldn't be raised hearing the stories of such monster. Jaime wanted to strangle him that day but couldn't. Lord Tywin always talked about legacy, _'History was written by the victors',_ he once told Jaime and his siblings. And that was certainly true in Lord Tywin's case. His father served the Realm for four decades yet, he is remembered only for the Sack of Kings Landing and Red Wedding, mocked by the people as _'Cowardly Lion of Casterly Rock'_.

  


  


Ser Jaime Lannister was discussing with his Master of Arms Ser Addam Marbrand about the security details for the Royal party when a sudden roar echoed through the halls of Casterly Rock. Jaime knew exactly what that sound means. He was there at Harrenhal when the Green Dragon named after Prince Rhaegar flew towards the bastard and threatened everyone who was abusing him earlier. Jaime marched towards the Courtyard and could see almost everyone in Casterly Rock are running towards the courtyard. Sansa was there as well with four-year-old Eddrick and one-year-old Myrcella on her arms.

  


  


The courtyard is filled with half Lannister soldiers and half stark soldiers, sent by Sansa's brother Rickon Stark to protect his sister and her children. Iron Emmett, a former crow and one of King's most trusted men, commands the Stark men. The King's dragon circled a few times above and then landed on the Stone Garden, Casterly Rock's own Godswood. Iron Emmett and a dozen of his men rushed to the Godswood, Sansa's own direwolf Alayne also followed the escort party. They came back a few moments later with King Jaehaerys and his party. Jaime had last seen the king a year ago when he and his Queen visited Sansa just after the birth of Myrcella. King's eldest daughter Princess Lyanna followed him shortly with a bright smile on her face. Then the two Kingsguards, Ser Grenn and her. It's been a long time she has seen her. The first lady Knight of the Kingsguard, Lady Brienne of Tarth, walking proudly behind her king in her White Cloak.

  


  


Everyone in the courtyard took a knee in respect and the King signalled everyone to stand with his hand. Jaime stood and came face to face with the father of his children and the man who threatened to feed Jaime to his dragon or the wolf if he senses even a little bit of treachery from House Lannister before pardoning and declaring him the Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West.

  


  


“Welcome to Casterly Rock, Your Grace”, greeted Jaime and bid his Aunt Lady Genna Lannister to bring forth Bread and Salt to extend the tradition.

  


  


Jon eyed them with a suspicion. Jaime knew exactly what he was thinking, can't blame him for that. _'Who would trust a Lannister'_ , Jaime thought bitterly and took some for himself and ate it. Then Jon and his party accepted the Guest rights. He then moved towards Sansa and hugged her tightly inhaling her scent deeply. For untrained eyes, it's just a show of affection between two family members, but Jaime knew better. King then proceeded to greet Eddrick and Myrcella, lifted them happily. Sansa hugged Lyanna and introduced Eddrick and Myrcella to the princess.

  


  


“Ser Jaime”, Jaime was watching the scene, when a familiar voice interrupted him. It was her, the Wench now a member of the Kingsguard.

  


  


“Lady Brienne, welcome to Casterly Rock”, Jaime greeted her with a genuine smile.

  


  


“Thank you for receiving us, Ser. How do you fare?”, she replied with a question of her own.

  


  


“I fare well, Lady Brienne. It's good to see that you have finally found a place for yourself”, Jaime answered with a smile. Brienne's White Cloak shone brightly with the light of the setting sun. It brought back old memories of him, old painful memories when he donned the White cloak first time as a boy, _'That boy had wanted to be Ser Arthur Dayne, but someplace along the way he had become the Smiling Knight instead',_ Jaime thought sadly.

  


  


Brienne smiled at him, nodded with respect and proceeded to greet Sansa and the children. Once the customary greetings were made, the King and his party were escorted by Iron Emmet to the North-West tower overlooking the Godswood, where his Dragon is staying.

  


  


It's been hours since King arrived in Casterly Rock and made the North-West tower his own. He was drinking his wine and watching the Sunset sea peacefully when he heard a knock at his door. Jaime opened it to see Brienne standing on the other side with a small bag. Jaime invited her in and offered a glass of wine but she politely refused and gave him the small bag she was carrying.

  


  


“What is it?”, Jaime questioned.

  


  


“Open it, Ser Jaime”, Brienne said with a glint in her eyes.

  


  


Jaime opened the bag and surprised to see a smaller copy of the White Book, the tome that records the deeds of every member who has ever served in the Kingsguard. Jaime already know what is in there, looked at Brienne and asked.

  


  


“Why did you bring this here?”

  


  


“Just open your page and read it Ser”, the wench answered with a smile.

  


  


Jaime opened his page and surprised to find new entries under his name.

  


  


_'Upon the ascension of King Jaehaerys the Third, it has been revealed that King Aerys II, planted wildfire caches all around King's Landing enough to burn the whole city. During Sack of King's Landing, King Aerys II commanded Lord Rossart to ignite the Wildfire caches and destroy the whole city. To save the city and people of Ling's Landing from burning, Ser Jaime Lannister killed Lord Rossart and slashed open Mad King Aerys' throat._

_  
_

_  
_

_During the Great war for the Dawn, he defied his false king's orders and marched with the Lannister Army and fought alongside King Jaehaerys and Queen Daenerys, Ruler of the bay of the Dragons. For his role in the great war, Ser Jaime was pardoned for his past crimes and named as the Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West by King Jaehaerys Targaryen'._

  


  


Jamie felt overwhelmed after reading the new entries and looked at Brienne. “King commanded Ser Barristan to enter your deeds”, Brienne replied smiling softly. “And I made a copy of this for you. This is yours now”.

  


  


Jaime read the entry once more, a sudden knock disturbed him once again. It was Ser Addam Marbrand.

  


  


“Forgive me for disturbing Ser Jaime. The king requested your presence Ser. And yours too Lady Brienne”, Adam announced.

  


  


“Where is he?”, asked Jaime.

  


  


“In the Stone Garden. He is with lady Sansa and the Children, Ser”, Addam informed them.

  


  


Jaime and Brienne followed Addam to the Stone Garden and found the King instructing Eddrick and Myrcella to pet his dragon, Rhaegal. As soon as Jaime, Brienne and Addam entered the Stone garden, the dragon turned its head and let out a low growl scaring the children.

  


  


“Your Grace”, all three said in unison and bowed.

  


  


“Lady Brienne, Ser Addam and Emmett, escort Lady Sansa and the children to their chambers”, the King commanded. All three nodded and proceeded to follow the King's orders leaving Jaime alone with the King and his Kingsguard Ser Grenn and the big fucking dragon. Jon then proceeded to calm his dragon who clearly not pleased with his presence.

  


  


“How are the things here, Ser Jaime?”, Jon questioned Jaime breaking the silence without turning his head from the dragon.

  


  


“Things are peaceful, your Grace.”

  


  


“Good. The Fleet and the men I ordered”.

  


  


Of course, the fleet. A year ago, Jaime received a raven from King's landing, commanding him to build a fleet of hundred ships and train Ten Thousand men. Jaime has pretty good suspicion for what it might be.

  


  


“The Fleet construction is going as per the schedule, Your Grace. As for the men, Ten thousand men are being trained as an Infantry”, Jaime informed Jon.

  


  


“I heard the same”, Jon replied bluntly.

  


  


“I assume it'll be you who will command your troops, or Am I wrong?”, Jon questioned him after another few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

  


  


“Command them where your Grace?”

  


  


“Essos”, Jon answered turning his face towards Jaime confirming Jaime's suspicion.

  


  


“You are planning a war with the free cities?”

  


  


“I am indeed! Daenerys and I are going to take the Bay of Dragons from the thieves who stole it from her”, the King informed him.

  


  


Despite sick of war and death, Jaime couldn't refuse. It was on the battlefield, commanding his men is where he felt more alive. This could be the opportunity for him to prove himself once more. Remind everyone that House Lannister isn't a disgraceful house.

  


  


“What is the plan, Your Grace?”, Jaime questioned his king.

  


  


“I've arranged a tourney at Starfall in four moons turn to celebrate the wedding of my cousin Arya Stark of Winterfell and Lord Edric Dayne of Starfall. I expect your presence there”, Jon replied in his iron tone with his serious face.

  


  


“We will be there, Your Grace”, Jaime replied calmly.

  


  


“You will. In the meantime, communicate with Ser Jorah Mormont. He knows more about Essos than anyone in Westeros. Make sure you prepare your men with his advice”, Jon said.

  


  


Jaime nodded and watched the king walking towards the Heart tree.

  


  


“Your Grace”, Jaime called out his king. Jon turned with a cocked eyebrow and looked at Jaime.

  


  


“Thank you”, Jaime breathed out.

  


  


“For what?”

  


  


“For filling my page in the White Book”

  


  


“It's the truth.”, Jon replied simply. “You may leave, Ser Jaime”, he said and then descended into darkness towards the heart tree.

  


  


Jaime stood there for a moment, then turned back and marched his way into the castle. He saw Sansa and Alayne, her direwolf walking towards the Godswood. Knowing very well where his wife is going to, Jaime closed his eyes, took a steady breath and entered the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Sansa has her own Direwolf.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter... Sansa and Jon talk, and other things.....


	5. Casterly Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Targaryen claiming a Wolf maid as his own, that's the way of the world

_ **Sansa:** _

 

 

Sansa tucked the children to sleep and walks out of the nursery. She exited the castle with Alayne and walked silently towards the Godswood. She knows Jon will still be there and waiting for her.

 

Sansa never considered Jon as her brother when she was a child, maybe that's what pulled them towards each other. Sansa was in Eyrie when she heard the news about Jon, that Jon he had marched to Winterfell with the Wildlings to assist Stannis Baratheon in his war against the Boltons. They took back Winterfell but Stannis Baratheon died of his wounds. The Tales spread around Westeros how Jon fed the Roose Bolton to his direwolf and tortured Ramsey Bolton for days before chaining him up in the courtyard of Winterfell, as a warning to everyone who wronged his family.

 

 

Littlefinger was happy when he learnt about it and decided to claim Winterfell using her Stark name. He cancelled her marriage with Harry and brought her to Winterfell to claim North. They arrived two moons later after Jon and his army took back Winterfell. Sansa still remembers the day when she entered Winterfell's courtyard. The castle was burned and damaged, she looked around and saw a man crawling in the courtyard, without a leg and a hand, chained to a post like a dog. It was only then, she had found out that the creature was Ramsey Bolton and what that monster did to her friend Jeyne Poole.

 

 

She saw a beautiful woman with a honey blonde hair, commanding the wildings and a beautiful creature beside her. Sansa was so happy when Ghost recognized her and greeted her lovingly, which turned everyone's head towards them. She was then escorted to the crypt by the beautiful blonde woman who introduced herself as Val, the wildling princess and Jon's wife by tradition. It was at the crypt she saw him for the first time in years. It wasn't the Jon she knew, her half-brother was a boy who left Winterfell and joined the Night's Watch hoping to find a place for himself and glory. The Jon Snow she saw at the crypt was a man watching and instructing his men to crave her father's statue. He turned around to her voice and his icy cold black eyes found her. Without a thought she ran and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes shut and inhaling his scent, the scent of her blood, the scent of her home and stayed like that for a few minutes shedding happy tears. She was so enthralled by her brother that she didn't notice another figure tugging at her gown. She opened her eyes and saw another familiar boy with auburn hair, wildling rags and a big black Direwolf behind him. Sansa was so overwhelmed with joy at the sight of her brother Rickon, who she assumed was dead. But she couldn't stay happy for long, Sansa knew Rickon's birthright trumped hers and Littlefinger won't be happy about that. In the end, it didn't matter, the Northerners already made Robb's last will public and named Jon as their King with Rickon as his heir. This put a serious dent in Petyr's plans for her. 

 

Later that night, Petyr called her to one of the towers, the same one from which Bran fell, to speak in private. He called her Alayne and tried to manipulate her to betray her brothers to claim Winterfell and the North as her own. Sansa with her new found strength refused him and decided to leave the tower. It was then, she realized that Petyr won't stop his games and it was her duty as a Stark to protect her pack. She turned around to face Lord Baelish once more and ran her fingers through Ghost's fur, who acted as her guard for the night. As if reading her thoughts, the wolf looked at her with those beautiful and scary red eyes. As soon as Sansa nodded, Ghost attacked Littlefinger with a brutal force enough to send him flying through the broken window into the snow. When she came down, Jon was waiting for her at the bottom of the tower. He hugged her and told her that he knew what happened at the tower. He burned Petyr's body, threatened his escorts by showing them the fate of Ramsey Bolton and the same fate will befall all of them if they don't leave. They left eventually but were killed by a pack of wolves a few days later in the woods Jon announced that Lord Baelish left in the middle of the night.

 

 

Arya and Nymeria came back after few weeks and declared herself as Jon's personal guard. Val gave birth to a beautiful girl with her mother's looks, bringing great joy to the residents of Winterfell and the North. Over the course of next few months, they rebuilt their home and ruled the North. Sansa acted as Lady of Winterfell and assisted her brother in ruling their kingdom. Bran came back a changed boy from beyond the wall, bringing the truth about Jon's mother and his Targaryen father and the Darksister, House Targaryen's ancestral Valayrian steel Sword. Sansa was thankful that Jon's parentage didn't affect them much and the pack decided to keep it a secret unless it becomes absolutely necessary to revel.

 

 

Their joy didn't stay long after that. The Army of the dead destroyed a portion of the wall and marched towards the south. The Starks took a swift action and evacuated entire population to South of the Neck. Bran stayed behind in Winterfell, stating that's where he belonged and it was the last they have seen him. During the final phase, they were attacked by the Army of the Dead near Moat Cailin. The men fought bravely but were forced to retreat towards the South. Three White Walkers marched right into the main hall of Moat Cailin, where Sansa, Lyanna and other ladies holed up. A White Walker almost succeeded in killing them only to be shattered by Val's Dragonglass spear. She fought another one and killed it by stabbing her dagger right through it's eye. Val fought valiantly against the third one but could stop its Icy Blade penetrating through her belly. She died at the hands of the White Walker not before killing it. She died holding her daughter in her arms. They marched south towards Riverlands, welcomed by her uncle Ser Brynden Tully. Sansa took care of Lyanna and sometimes Jon as well. He had became a defeated man after Val's death. It was then, Jon had claimed her as his own and she allowed it, cherished his touches. _'A Targaryen claiming a Wolf maid as his own, that's the way of the world',_ she thought that night. Sansa was so broken by the past events, Jon was the only one who respected her, never saw her as a pawn in the great game. He took her maidenhead that night, lapped at her, feasted on her and fucked her like a Wolf or a Dragon, Sansa wasn't sure.

 

 

Just when she started to believe that they could finally be together for life, fate had once again reminded her that life is not a song. Jon married Margaery for the alliance, and Tyrion fearing for his house's survival after hearing the news of Cersei and her children's deaths, played his game and forced a marriage between his brother Jaime and herself. She didn't want to marry a Lannister, Jon refused the match but accepted after Sansa convinced him after going through the motion a lot. A girl in her wanted to be a good wife to Jaime but the woman in her belonged to another man. Sansa despised Cersei all her life but later become a Cersei herself. She vowed that day she will never betray her family by carrying a Lannister child in her, and all her children will be wolves, born of great love.

 

 

Sansa knows Jaime knew about her affair with her cousin and the parentage of her children. Arya told her that much after spying on Jaime and Tyrion's conversation. When Sansa heard of it, she should have felt guilty and scared but she wasn't a naïve little girl anymore. She has the power of Wolves and Dragons behind her. If her husband tries anything, Winter will come for him with Fire and Blood. In the end, Tyrion once again proved himself as wise as always, arranged a betrothal between his daughter and her eldest child thus securing the Lannister blood as rulers of Westerlands.

 

 

Sansa is woken up from her train of thought after a nudge from Alayne, her own direwolf. She entered Godswood and found Jon sitting on a rock looking up at the full moon. Sansa without wasting a minute flew towards him and kissed him fiercely.

 

“I missed you”, she mumbled against his skin. Jon tried to open his mouth to say something but cut off by her. She continued to kiss him all over his face, ran her hands through his dark brown hair.

 

 

Sansa kneels in front of him on the ground and removed his breeches with haste. Jon's manhood sprung out and he was already half hard. Jon placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look up. His eyes were boring into her soul with love and lust, it made her dampen her small clothes. No words were passed between them. They know each other so well, explored each other's body and soul together so many times in the past.

 

 

Without a second thought, she ran her hands over his length and wrapped her fingers around, stroking a few time. She then licks at his underside and kissed at the top of his manhood slowly, cherishing every moment. Sansa took him in her mouth and wrapped her hand at the bottom of his manhood. She heard Jon growl above her as she moved her head up and down.

 

 

 

She closed her eyes and hummed in response as Jon grabbed a fistful of her hair and thrust his hips lightly against her mouth. She worked him over with her tongue, twisting it in both ways, occasionally sliding it back and forth.

 

 

Jon's movements got faster, his breathing becomes erratic and he removed his tunic over his head. Sansa ran her hands through his lean, muscled body without removing her mouth from him. Jon's bucking starts increasing, and his moans filled the Godswood.

 

 

“Sansa” Jon groaned her name and pulled her up to his face. “I want you”, he said in his deep voice which is enough for Sansa to remove her Purple Silk gown over her head. Jon kissed her in fervour and moved his hands all over her body. Her body responded to his touch and she moaned aloud as he grabbed her tits over her bodice. He ripped it open with a wild look freeing her tits and exposing them to the breeze of Sunset sea.

  


He grabbed her tits and sucked her small pink nipples, squeezed her breasts together and continued to flick his tongue back and forth between them. Sansa tried so hard to keep her moans silent but unable to do so. Jon feasted on her tits for a while and then trailed wet kisses all the way down to her navel. Sansa whimpered as he licked her navel before ripping her small clothes off. Sansa heard Jon growl below her after exposing her cunt. He laid out her gown on the ground and pushed her on top the gown. He looked at her with hunger and laid down between her legs. He parted her thighs and lifted them above and placed them on his shoulders. The next thing Sansa felt was his tongue running through her under thighs. Sansa whimpered and mewl as Jon rubbed his short beard over her cunt and the soft skin just above.

 

Sansa grasped loudly as Jon buried his face in her cunt and ran his tongue through her folds. Her cunt was already dripping and Jon used his tongue to spread the wetness all around. Sansa moaned and grabbed his brown hair and pushed his face harder in between her thighs. Jon growled into her, which sent shivers into her body. His lips brushing her clit and his tongue dwelled deep into her. He bit her clit with his lips and then inserted two fingers inside.

 

“ _Seven hells, Jon. oh yes, yes, right there”,_ she bit her hands to keep her screams low. Within minutes, her cunt pulsing and fluttering around his fingers, as her peak hit her hard screaming his name onto her hands and panting heavily.

 

He then looked at her with hunger, her juices dripping from his beard. The moonlight made him look like a wolf hunting for its prey. He untangled her legs from his shoulder and climbed on top of her. Sansa kissed him hard and rough, tasting herself in his mouth. He then positioned himself at her entrance and entered her slowly, filling her up nice and full. Sansa closed her eyes and marvelled at the feel of him inside her. He then moved in and out slowly. Sansa snaked her long pale legs around him and forced him to enter her deeper.

 

 

He increased his pace and licked and kissed her mouth. He continued to pound into her without removing his mouth from hers. Both moaning loudly into each other. Jon's hands travelled down to her tits and circled her hardened nipples.

 

As Sansa was lost in ecstasy, Jon suddenly removed himself from her and flipped her around to her hands and knees. He entered her cunt once again from behind like a wolf. He slammed into her at a brutal pace and hitting the spot in her that made her see stars. She took his tunic that was discarded on the ground and bit it to muffle her cries.

 

Jon's hands grabbed her tits and pulled her body up. He bites into the flesh of her shoulder as he thrusts into her. Jon kept his brutal pace, thrusting deep as he could before drawing back far and plunging back into her.

 

Jon kept pounding into her and Sansa felt her legs are shaking in pure pleasure, muffling her cries. Jon moved his hand from her tits and to her clit. He assaulted her by flicking and circling it randomly. Within few seconds, Sansa exploded into pure bliss, her legs gave away and she dropped on the ground panting heavily. Her cunt still clutching and spurting. Jon peaked as well after few more thrusts into Sansa's boneless body. He filled her with his seed right into her with a huge howl and dropped right on top of her. She wanted to feel guilty and ashamed of what they did, but she couldn't. He rolled off her and Sansa clutched him tight and kissed him softly before resting her head on his chest, listening to the heartbeat of her mate.

 

"I missed you too, Sansa", he whispered softly before running his hands through her rich auburn hair.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up.. Pillow talk.


	6. Casterly Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It was. Now it's time for the war”, Jon said with a darkened look. Sansa knew exactly what it means. He is once again marching off to war, only this time it's with the Slaver's Bay.

"I missed you too, Sansa", he whispered softly before running his hands through her rich auburn hair.

Sansa climbed up from his chest and kissed him full on his lips. Jon pulled her top of him and reciprocated her kiss. “You didn't tell me how Edric convinced Arya to marry him?”, she asked suddenly removing her lips from him. Sansa liked Edric a lot and knows that her sister did too but still she couldn't believe that her wild sister is getting married to the Lord of Starfall and Sansa was shocked when Jon told her earlier.

Jon laughed softly, the laugh he only reserved for Arya, “For a start, he didn't come to me asking my permission for her hand. That alone created an impression that Edric respects her”. His hand traveled lower to cup her ass.

"And of course Arya didn't make it easy for him." 

"Let me guess! She challenged him for a duel".

“She did exactly the same. Edric accepted her challenge and won the duel against her”, he finished smiling softly.

She smiled in return and kissed his neck, “What about Daenerys?”, she asked looking up at his eyes. “Are the two of you made peace?”. Sansa knows about the conflict between Jon and Daenerys. When they heard that Drogon was killed in an ambush, Dany wanted to kill everyone responsible but Jon denied it stating that it'd be foolish to go to war unprepared. Afterall. it was Sansa who advised Jon against flying to Essos in hot blood and killing himself in the process.

Jon's face saddened, “No! It's been almost a year since she stormed off my solar for denying her quest for justice”.

“It was the right decision, Jon!”, Sansa replied tracing his scars on the chest.

“It was. Now it's time for the war”, Jon said with a darkened look. Sansa knew exactly what it means. He is once again marching off to war, only this time it's with the Slaver's Bay.

Sansa snuggled into his neck and whispered, “I still don't like it. Haven't you fought enough wars to last a lifetime?”

Jon sighed, “I owe it to her Sansa. The whole humankind owes their lives to her. She could have refused my declaration, refused her help but she didn't. Her dragons burned the Wights and helped us to defeat the White Walkers.”

Jon lifted her chin to look him in the eye, “Besides, every moment the slavers hold the Bay of Dragons, it's an insult to ....”, he trailed off a bit, “insult to the Targaryens”, he finished later.

Sansa closed her eyes, “Enough about the war, Jon.”, she said kissing him firmly on his lips. “I need you, my love!”.

And they made love then and there. Later, they moved to his solar and Jon had her multiple times that night leaving her boneless.

 

* * *

  

Sansa opened her eyes slowly as the early morning sun was already well risen and the Sunlight shines under the door like a ghoul's grin, yet gives the shutters a halo of golden rays. She turned her head around to see Jon was still sleeping behind her, holding her naked body. He looked peaceful and innocent when he sleeps, not like the man who was basically worshipped by millions.

She tried to untangle herself from his lovely hold without waking him up but found it extremely hard to do so. Jon groaned in his sleep and Sansa slowly removed his hand from her and climbed off the bed. She retrieved her dresses from where it had been discarded on the floor the previous night and dressed herself to look like a proper lady.

She fixed her untangled hair, kissed him on the cheeks before leaving his chamber. She exited the chambers, ordered Alayne, who was guarding their door, to follow her and noticed the Kingsguard Grenn guarding a bit far away from Jon's chamber. He nodded her in respect and she returned it with a kind smile. Grenn was the only one of Jon's Kingsguards who knows about his friend's affair with the Lady of Casterly Rock.

She entered her own private chamber and consumed moon tea to avoid any pregnancy. She didn't want to but Rhaella's birth has made them to decide not to have any more children as she was born with the silver hair of the Targaryens and if by chance Sansa gave birth to a child with the Targaryen features, it'll expose their affair and put their child in danger. 

She then walked towards the children's chambers and saw Lady Brienne guarding Lyanna's door. Both the ladies greeted each other and Sansa proceeded to wake up all the children and make them for the day ahead.

Once finishing all her chores as the Lady of the Casterly Rock, she exited the castle and walked towards the sparring yard. She saw Jon at the center and teaching her son, Eddard some basic swordplay and Lyanna cheering him from the sides. Despite the happiness of seeing her son with his father, she felt hurt that her children will never call their 'real' father as the father. She quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind and a small smile crept up on her face as she remembered her father doing the same with Jon and Robb when she was a child.

It was then a Lannister guard rode towards them and took a knee in front of his king. “Your Grace, the Greyjoy sails have been spotted”, Sansa heard the rider say.

“They are coming here under my invitation”, Jon replied. “Escort them safely to the castle”. The guard nodded and scurried off quickly as he came.

Jon ended the sparring session and then marched towards her, “I want meeting table to be arranged at the Godswood, lady Lannister”, he said to her. "Just a small one", he added later and quickly marched towards his chamber.

“It makes no sense to hold a meeting at the Godswood”, she heard Lady Genna Lannister say ignorantly but it makes perfect sense for Sansa. Jon likes to unnerve the people before him and what's better than a Dragon and a Direwolf to do the deed.

Sansa turned to her right to face her, “You heard him, Lady Genna”. The old woman was kind to her but deep down she was a Lannister. That alone is the reason enough for Sansa to be wary of her. “He wants the meeting at the Godswood”, she added later.

“The last time the Greyjoys were here, they burned down the Lannisport”, Genna said further.

“The king had made peace with them just like he did with the Lannisters”, Sansa replied firmly pressing hard on the word 'Lannister'. Lady Genna stared at her for a few seconds with those emerald eyes. There was a time when Sansa crumbled seeing those eyes but not now. If she wanted she'd pry out those eyes and feed them to Alayne. The old woman opened her mouth to say something but decided against it after noticing Sansa's stare.

Sansa then walked towards the castle and proceeded to make the preparations to receive their guests. Sansa wonders whether Theon will be there but highly doubts it. It'll be his sister, Asha Greyjoy, Lady of Iron Islands will be attending the meet.

Just a few hours later, Asha Greyjoy and a dozen Ironborn riders entered the walls of Casterly Rock and offered the guest rights. Lady Genna frowned ugly when she was asked to offer the guest rights but did as told. They were then escorted to their chambers and informed of the meet that was scheduled to place in the evening.

Sansa was in her solar, sewing some of her children's clothes when she heard knock at her door. She opened the door and greeted by Lady Brienne, “My lady, The King requests your presence at the meet”. Sansa nodded and followed Lady Brienne to the stone garden. As expected Lady Asha Greyjoy was there, looking rattled at the sight of Rhaegal, who was sleeping soundly just behind the Weirwood tree, his snoring filled the Godswood. Her lord husband took his seat on the left to Jon's seat and Sansa took her seat opposite to him with Alayne behind her. All of them sat in silence for a few minutes and their silence was interrupted by incoming footsteps. Jon entered the Godswood in all his glory as the King, followed by his Kingsguard Ser Grenn. He wore his black scale armor, his sword sheathed on his hips and a slender gold band, a simple circlet, unornamented crown on his head which was previously worn by Aegon the unlikely. Jon chose it to respect one of his mentors, Maester Aemon, as he always loved his brother more than anyone else. Everyone at the table stood up and bowed in respect and Jon bid them to sit with just a motion of his hand.

“I believe you have an information to share, Captain Greyjoy”, Jon announced after taking his seat.

Asha nodded, “Fifty Longships were constructed as commanded, Your Grace. It brings the total strength to a hundred and seventy-two Longships”.

“Good. I want the newly constructed ships on White harbor within two moon turn and I want them to sail within the Starks colors”, Jon commanded calmly.

Asha shifted in her seat, “Your Grace. I thought the ships belonged to the Iron Islands”.

Jon stared at her, “You thought wrong, Captain”, Jon replied in his threatening voice which also awakened Rhaegal from his nap. “The construction materials were provided by the crown and the fleet belongs to the Crown”, he added later and Rhaegal lets out a low growl.

Asha blinked a few times but nodded none the less, “They will be docked in White Harbour as commanded, Your Grace”, she sputtered out.

“Now that's out of the way. What do you know about Meereen?”, he questioned further.

“I've sailed there a few time but other than that, nothing much, Your Grace”, Asha replied much more composed than before. “You are declaring a war against the slaver's bay?”, she questioned her king later.

Jon nodded, “It was renamed as The bay of Dragons by my Aunt and yes, I'm declaring a war for conquest against them. And I want the Ironborn ships on the frontline along with the Braavosi war galleys”.

“Braavosi ships?”, it was her husband who questioned this time in awe. It's no secret that the Sealord of Braavos, Tormo Fregar will never let anyone to use his ships but the master of coins Tycho convinced him to lend their ships to the King of Westeros. Appointing Tycho as the Master of coins was the wisest decision Jon ever made. He used his previous working relationship with Tycho and convinced him to take up the position in the small council. Since then, Tycho served the crown loyally, used his connections to bring out the coins that were hoarded by several lords. This decision created a formidable alliance between the Crown with the Iron Bank and the free cities.

“The Sealord of Braavos was kind enough to lend me his ships. And the conquest will be funded by the Iron Bank”, Jon replied calmly.

“Your Grace, forgive me for asking but why would the Iron Bank goes out of its way to fund this conquest?”, Jaime questioned curiously.

“Iron bank does nothing without a profit, Ser Jaime. The constant war in Essos in recent times made their economy suffer and it resulted in a serious loss to the Iron Bank. Now they realized that Essos need a system like Westeros and eventually they chose a side which offers them more profit”, Jon explained patiently.

“The Ironborn are with you, Your Grace. Since you barred us from raiding, this war could raise the morale high among my men”, Asha declared with a smile.

“They are free to do whatever they want except rape. You were there at Winterfell Captain Greyjoy and witnessed what I did to the Bolton bastard and the same fate will befall your men”, Jon said with a neutral tone. Asha nodded in understanding.

“Serve me well in this war and your men will be rewarded richly”, he announced looking at both her husband and the Lady of the Iron Islands. “And this information should stay within us”, he declared and walked out of the Stone Garden with Lady Brienne and Ser Grenn shadowing him.

 

Later that night, she found him in his chambers. Sansa marched through in and pushed him on the bed. Jon pulled her close, kissing her hungrily as he removed her nightgown and used his hands to cup her breasts and circling her nipples. Sansa immediately rolled to her back, spreading her legs for him. He fucked her until she comes apart with a loud gasp, before he finds his own release, burying his face in her neck as he panted sweet words into her skin.

“I wish you could stay for a few more days”, Sansa asked, her head resting on his chest.

Jon sighed, “I wish the same, Sansa. But I need to make peace with Dany. I'm flying to Dragonstone directly from here”.

“I want to come with you”, Sansa breathed into his skin.

Jon kissed on the crown of her head, “Just wait for a few more weeks, you'll be in King's Landing”. Sansa looked at him confusingly, “I'm putting you in charge of Arya's wedding. She is the only one of us who is getting married in a peacetime and I want it to be grand as possible”, he said noticing her.

“I'd like that”, Sansa replied happily and took his cock in her hand to stroke him. He growled louder and pulled her on top of him to make their rest of the night, a memorable one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jon's POV and Daenerys will be introduced.


End file.
